


This Is What Heroes Are For

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Forgiveness is a slippery thing when hatred is so strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Heroes Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a [kink meme prompt](http://heroeskink.livejournal.com/1240.html?thread=15320#t15320). This has been slightly altered since my original fill.

Peter is a forgiving person by nature, prone to giving away second and third chances. But when the murder count was around fifty and Sylar was mostly regretful for Nathan's death only because of how it effected Peter...

Yeah, he wasn't so forgiving then. Sylar's apology sounded more along the lines of 'sorry you were hurt because of it' and not 'sorry I killed someone'. Sylar wasn't sorry because he had never once regretted it. He was proud, proud of every one of those stolen powers and it made Peter grind his teeth.

But as much as he _wanted_ to kill Sylar, Peter wasn't a killer. He was a forgiver. A healer. But he was a Petrelli and if manipulation was in his genes too then, he was going to use the best of that ability. Maybe Nathan would be proud.

It started slow, with weak words claiming Sylar was the only one who could understand, that Sylar was his last link to Nathan, that he needed Sylar, _wanted_ Sylar. Being in the other's head for so long aided him, finding the right words to say so that he could break Sylar down bit by bit until Sylar was on his knees and sucking his cock by choice.

Trying to remember why he was doing this got blurred sometimes and maybe he could admit to himself that he enjoyed the idea of having Sylar in his life. If only just to know that he really wasn't alone in this messed up world, that there was someone else dying inside every second of the day. 

His father had taken his powers with a hug, but Peter preferred the act of betrayal the old fashioned way - with a kiss. Sylar shuddered under him, unable to pull away, as if caught in an electrical current as the pain of each power being torn away and lost forever washed through him. Those sounds, that _feeling_ of absolute control over the other felt like the best release Peter had ever had.

When everything was done, the sound of heavy breathing was what he noticed first. He just couldn't figure out if it was his own or Sylar's. The hand on his arm was Sylar's, the grip weak, fingertips cold. Sylar stared at him with wet eyes and a broken voice that said, "I'm sorry."

This time, Peter could tell. Sylar _was_ sorry, deeply sorry. The man had killed for powers and now he'd had that taken away. Everything comes around, karma, revenge, justice. Whatever it was, it made Peter feel whole just as much as it made him feel empty inside.

He'd made a mistake, the best one. A choice to do something horrible and wrong to make everything right. That's what heroes were for.

"I forgive you," Peter muttered against lips that were no longer willing.


End file.
